Raia Returns!!!!
by SerenicEvanescence
Summary: sequel to Sweet Serenity's New Daughter!!!!
1. Author's Note for Raia Returns!

Author's Note : Not in any way do I own Sailor Moon. The copyright goes to the creator and all other affliates.  
  
HOWEVER, the characters Illyria/Raia, Jessica and Sailor Peace are mine!  
  
Thank you.  
  
Ja ne! ^.^  
  
(P.s please email for permission if you want to use the characters.) 


	2. Illyria Appears!

The woman stood at the fence, her hands gripping the railing as she softly watched the screaming children. The sun was at its coolest as they swung higher, not noticing the ominous feel in the air, hearing the siren of an ice cream van. The children ran past as the thought of ice cream enticed them, leaving her alone with the girl she wanted.  
  
Her body didn't moved in the wind as her hair gently rustled. One child stood out most, an unusual girl with pink hair. She took the freshly baked cookies out of her bag and wafted them in the air to the remaining child.  
  
The pink haired child ran towards the railing, her mouth watering at the smell of cookies.  
  
"My name's Rini! Do you have cookies?" She asked greedily, hopping up and down.  
  
"My name is Illyria." Illyria handed the cookies over to the girl and watched Rini eat them with delicate ease.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Small Lady." Illyria smirked, mocking the girl with a curtsy.  
  
"Small Lady? How did you know my name?" Rini looked shocked as she dropped the remaining cookies to the floor.  
  
"I'm here, to help you." Illyria told the frightened girl, crouching down and touching her forehead.  
  
"This won't take a second." Illyria gasped as Rini screamed, channelling images into her mind.  
  
Rini's scream intensified, a crescent moon appearing upon her forehead as she blasted Illyria back into a wall.  
  
"Rini!!" Jessica shouted, hearing her scream from her college. She dropped her books and ran towards the playground, searching for her henshin. Gripping it, she looked for a private place to transform.  
  
"Why do I have to hurt this child? She is the daughter of Selenity, my sister." Illyria's mind told herself madly as she looked at the now quiet girl and she shook her head.  
  
"They suffocated me. They let me die, my own mother saw me jump into that time warp. She thought I was gone forever, to let my older sister rule the throne! Ha, I'm glad Father saved me and taught me my powers." Illyria howled, scaring Rini.  
  
Rini breathed heavily, exhausted from using her powers. She wondered about Illyria's outburst, who was her mother?  
  
"Sleep my dear sister." Illyria calmed down, closing the child's eyes.  
  
"Peace Star Power!" The sky slowly darkened as her body was surrounded in pink light. The breeze ruffled her fuku as she stopped at the playground. She heard the outburst, remembering Serena's confession and jumped out.  
  
"In the name of the Moon, I will protect Rini from youma and that means you."  
  
Illyria moaned groggily at the interruption before jumping up and grabbing Rini. Sailor Peace twirled her staff and aimed it at Illyria.  
  
"Peace Earth Magic!" Her staff grew bright as energy built up, releasing as Sailor Peace slammed the tip into the ground. Green and golden balls of energy shot towards Illyria, hitting her hard.  
  
Illyria stumbled weakly, still holding Rini. Looking down at the quiet child, she saw the necklace once owned by Pluto herself.  
  
Her hand snatched Rini's time key and shouted "Time Key Open! Take me to the future."  
  
A black light snaked its way down from the sky, encircling them. Illyria saw Sailor Peace running towards them, her staff ready.  
  
"Dark Fire Clash!" Fire emerged from her fingertips, speeding towards Sailor Peace as thunder smashed the ground around her. Illyria made Sailor Peace dance, the fire scorching her fuku, the thunder shocking her.  
  
"Goodbye Sailor Peace." The black light disappeared, Illyria holding Rini tight as they headed towards their destination ; The Moon Kingdom. 


	3. Strange Happenings on the Moon

Stars glittered in Illyria's eyes as she woke, feeling the time key in her hand. Her arms still held the sleeping rabbit of the moon, holding her close as she placed the time key back around her neck.  
  
Looking at Rini, she saw her changed clothes. Her top and shirts had now become a small royal dress, making Illyria push her away.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" Illyria whispered softly, rubbing her head. She had gone soft and betrayed her father.  
  
"I will now do what I should have done years ago." Illyria got to her feet.   
  
Rini stirred quietly, looking up at Illyria with scared blue eyes. Her body went into shock, seeing the dress on Illyria's limber form.  
  
"Why are you wearing a dress?" Rini asked quietly, pushing herself up onto her behind.  
  
"I'm not wearing a dress." Illyria looked down to touch it, feeling the soft fabric.  
  
"What is happening to me?!" Illyria screamed, running away from the girl.  
  
Neo Queen Selenity watched from the hill, a frown upon her gentle bearing face. Her throat welled up, seeing the girl run away towards the Moon Gardens.  
  
"Raia?" She whispered hoarsely, seeing Rini's still form on the ground.  
  
"Oh my moon! Rini!!" Selenity called out, picking up her dress and running across the grass in her expensive slippers.  
  
She picked Rini up and cuddled her close.  
  
"Everything is okay now, Usa. Mummy's here." She soothed quietly, feeling Rini's sobs. Endyimon ran over with his generals and hugged them both.  
  
"Endymion, she's back." Neo-Queen Selenity whispered, tears falling from her blue eyes. Endyimon looked at her and pulled them tighter to him.  
  
"Tonight, I will send out my generals to find her. No daughter of mine sleeps outside alone." He said protectively, guiding his beloved family inside.   
  
He called his four main generals outside into the Moon gardens, keeping his senses on alert. He could feel her close by but ignored it as he spoke.  
  
She watched from the bushes close to the palace, seeing the King instruct his generals.  
  
"If you find a girl wearing the royal Moon dress, bring her to me personally. If I find any of you have touched her, you will be killed. I want you to search every part of these palace grounds." Endyimon told them, looking up at his Usako on their private balcony. He smiled softly and walked inside, going to check upon his daughter.   
  
"I think he's talking about you Jadeite." Zoisite elbowed his brother in the ribs.  
  
"Hey!" Jadeite shouted, chasing Zoisite into the bushes.  
  
Kunzite and Nepthlite walked the other direction, ignoring their immature twin brothers.  
  
"I wonder why Endyimon has sent us out here to find a measly girl." Nepthlite complained, earning a sharp look from Kunzite.  
  
"She is the Princess and we do what the King says." Kunzite told his brother harshly. Kunzite sighed loudly, missing his sweet Minako. 


	4. Illyria meets Makoto and Ami!

Illyria saw no guards at the doors as she slipped in, tip toeing gently up the stairs. Hearing laughter, she jumped behind a door.   
  
"I can't believe Rini is home already!" Makoto said happily.   
  
She linked her arm with Ami's. "Have you heard the rumours Ami? Apparently, Selenity's second daughter is roaming these very grounds as we speak!" Makoto told her close friend in a whisper.  
  
Ami looked at Makoto with a shocked face.  
  
"Makoto, we shouldn't gossip. We are the Queen's protectors." Ami sensibly told her best friend, pulling out her mini mercury computer.  
  
"I was training earlier Ami and I felt a huge pain down my side. Her power is so intense, because it's mixed. She is the daughter of Diamond too." Makoto stopped briefly, moving Ami's bright blue hair behind her small ears.  
  
"I've felt her power too, Makoto. According to my computer, she is stronger than all of us put together because she has our powers. Her power matches Selenity except that she doesn't possess Sailor Moon's power." Ami blushed softly, placing a gentle kiss upon Makoto's cheek.  
  
"That's because Rini is the real Sailor Moon." Illyria stepped from the doorway and smirked slightly.  
  
Makoto stood close to Ami protectively, seeing the pale looking girl in royal dress.   
  
"All these years and no one realised you two was a couple. How touching." She said with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Raia!" Makoto shouted as she transformed. "Jupiter Power, Make Up!" Green leaves swirled around her as she transformed into Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"I am not Raia, my name is Illyria!" Illyria shouted, sensing the power in the air. She saw Sailor Jupiter get mad and ran away down the hallway towards the strawberry scented rooms.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter began to fire up her attack, thunder gathering around her tiara. She stopped as she felt Ami's hand upon her arm.  
  
"She's gone." Ami told her lover quietly, looking at the empty corridor before them. Makoto detransformed and took Ami's hand.  
  
"Sooner or later, Selenity will find her." 


	5. Illyria's Finding

Illyria kept on running until the voices had distanced themselves. The smell of strawberries hung heavily in the air as she looked at the door before her. The door was decorated in blue flowers and pink bunnies. She stepped closer and gently traced her fingers over them, sighing softly. Moving her hand down, she gripped the doorknob and opened it.  
  
The room was an unused nursery, full of baby clothes and items that looked brand new. Illyria stepped inside, bending over to smell the clothes. They smelt of fresh talcum powder and she felt something wet fall down her cheek. She wiped her cheeks, letting out small sobs.   
  
Rini lay in bed listening to her locket as she thought about Illyria. Questions swirled around her mind as she tried to remember some memory that wasn't there.   
  
"If I could just remember, then I could help Illyria!" She said in frustration, remembering the rooms in the old east wing. Her mother had explicitly told her that she couldn't go there, saying they were haunted.  
  
Rini shrugged and ran out her room, still holding the locket. She avoided her mother's protectors with ease as she walked slowly to the east wing.   
  
Standing at the entrance, she shivered as she saw how dark it is.   
  
"Sailor Moon would never be scared of the dark." Rini mumbled, her feet taking her forwards as she heard the sobs.  
  
Rini stopped outside the room, peeking through the open door. She saw Illyria crying. She let out a gasp, seeing Illyria's eyes lock with hers.  
  
"Get out moon brat!" Illyria screamed, diving for the door and wrenching it open.   
  
Rini jumped back and ran towards her parents' chambers with Illyria at her feet. Rini dropped the locket as she ran into her mother.  
  
"Usa, what's wrong?" Neo-Queen Selenity asked, holding her daughter close before looking up. She saw a girl standing before them, the locket in her hand.  
  
"Rini dear, go find your father. But by moon, go fast!" Neo-Queen Selenity sent Rini running down the corridor.  
  
Neo-Queen Selenity turned to look at the girl and smiled before speaking.  
  
"We meet again Raia." 


	6. Sailor Moon and Sailor Peace Travel To T...

Sailor Pluto walked towards Jessica's apartment, her feet taking heavy steps. She looked up at the balcony and braced herself.   
  
Gently crouching down, Sailor Pluto jumped onto the balcony, watching the scene from outside through moving nets,  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have let Rini go to the playground on her own! She's still in danger from any youma that comes our way. Don't beat yourself up about it Jessica, it couldn't be helped." Usagi told her cousin from Mamoru's arms. Her face looked worn and tired as Mamoru held her tight.  
  
"I was there when she was took away. I didn't know where they was going but they used Rini's time key. Only Rini can use the time key." Jessica told them, pacing up and down.  
  
"It isn't my job to protect her, Serena. Why did Emily Beth have to go out of town?" Jessica stopped, unconsciously chewing her hair.  
  
"She was called back by her mother. Their kingdom is having trouble." Serena mumbled, smelling Mamoru's cologne.  
  
Sailor Pluto heard them and stepped inside the sliding doors, speaking to them all.  
  
"Rini is back at home Usagi. King Endyimon had sent me for your help." Sailor Pluto spoke, frightening them all.  
  
"Don't do that Setsuna!" Serena shouted, clutching her brooch.  
  
"Is the person who kidnapped Rini there as well? At the Moon Kingdom?" Mamoru asked seriously, softly stroking Usako's hair.  
  
"A girl named Illyria is in the future Moon Kingdom. I want you to be careful though Serena and Jessica, she has incredible power, one that outstrips all scouts. For some reason, she did not inherit Sailor Moon's power." Sailor Pluto said to them all, surveying their faces before carrying on.   
  
"That's why I need you to come with me Sailor Moon and Sailor Peace." Sailor Pluto motioned for them to transform and looked at Mamoru.  
  
"I'm sorry your highness but it is my job. I cannot let you see anymore of your future." Sailor Pluto told Mamoru solemnly.  
  
"Let's transform Jessica!" Usagi shouted, holding her brooch up high.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" "Peace Star Power!"  
  
In a matter of seconds, they had transformed into their Sailor Scout forms.  
  
"Mamoru, I want you to tell the others what happened. I love you." Sailor Moon kissed Mamoru on the lips softly before taking Jessica's hand and following Sailor Pluto onto the balcony.  
  
"I love you Usako." Mamoru whispered, feeling a flutter in the wind as they teleported to the future.  
  
"Be careful, my love." He looked up at the sky, the moon giving him a soft wink. 


	7. Meeting Of The Moons

"Selenity." Illyria hissed, gripping the locket tight in her hand. She resisted the urge to run to her and stared her straight in the eyes.  
  
"You've found my locket I see. It's very valuable to me." Neo-Queen Selenity told the mad girl, cautiously stepping forward as she took the locket out of her hand.  
  
"Raia why must you hate me? I can feel deep down inside that you know who you are." Neo-Queen Selenity offered her hand out to stroke her cheek as Illyria pushed her away.  
  
"I am not this Raia that you speak of. I am Illyria, daughter of Diamond, princess of the Negamoon." Illyria stepped further away from Neo-Queen Selenity and looked at the scout behind her. Illyria felt confused inside, ignoring them both.  
  
"Your highness, I've brought the two scouts that Endyimon sent for." Sailor Pluto told Neo-Queen Selenity in a soft voice, the two scouts coming into the light.  
  
"Sailor Moon, Sailor Peace! Thank you for coming." Neo-Queen Selenity told them both, her eyes growing large as scorchmarks appeared in her gown. Falling upon Sailor Pluto, the two scouts saw Illyria standing there with fire burning in her eyes.  
  
"I am not Raia. I am here to destroy the only heir to the throne." Illyria told them both, powering up her next attack.  
  
"Peace Conquer Surround!" Sailor Peace twirled in a circle, holding her staff straight at Illyria before stopping and shooting white moons at her. Illyria dodged the moons, jumping back up, looking straight at Sailor Peace.  
  
"Dark Bubble Chain!" Illyria drew a blue ball of water from her hands and shot it at Sailor Peace, wrapping around her in heart shapes. Sailor Peace struggled, looking around at her as she tried to get out.  
  
Sailor Pluto held the Queen close, stroking her odangoes. "Don't die on me Selenity, not again." She urged quietly, seeing Neo-Queen Selenity's eyes flicker.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me, Sailor Moon." Illyria told the girl with a gleeful smirk. 


	8. Battle Of The Moons

Sailor Moon looked at Illyria, feeling her anger.  
  
"Why are you angry Illyria? Is it because your finally learning the truth?" Sailor Moon asked the young confused girl, feeling a cold hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"No my dear, it's because she gets to finally defeat Sailor Moon. Do you think you could defeat her with your measly powers of the Moon? She has Moon and Negamoon energy in her veins my sweet princess." He whispered softly into her delicate ears, watching Illyria over her shoulder.  
  
"Get off me Diamond!" Sailor Moon jerked her shoulder away and stepped backwards. Sailor Peace finally broke her chains and gave a thumbs up to Sailor Moon. She stepped behind Diamond, getting her staff ready.  
  
Sailor Moon spun on her heels and gripped Illyria's chin.  
  
"You are Raia, daughter of Neo-Queen Selenity." Sailor Moon told her firmly, gripping her moon wand.  
  
"I have to do this for your sake!" Sailor Peace shouted, holding her staff at Diamond's back.  
  
He turned as she commanded "Peace Justice Magic!" The staff hovered slightly in her hands, pink arrows hitting Diamond hard.  
  
Illyria screamed, running towards her father. She ignored the pink arrows hitting her as she held him close. "Father, wake up."  
  
Neo-Queen Selenity looked weakly at them and whispered two words "heal them."   
  
Sailor Moon looked at the Queen and nodded, holding her moon wand at the pair.  
  
"Moon Crystal Healing!" The wand shot out gold dust, covering Illyria and Diamond as a blue light surrounded them. Illyria cried softly, holding Diamond close as she felt the dark energy leave their bodies.  
  
Neo-Queen Selenity smiled and let Sailor Pluto help stand her up.  
  
"Thank you Sailor Moon." 


	9. Raia's Happy Ending!

Banners filled the nursery as everyone celebrated Raia's baby shower.  
  
"She's adorable, Usagi. I so want to take her home." Jessica said broodily, her hand feeling her own stomach as Usagi blushed.  
  
Diamond stood close to them, taking photos of his daughter and felt Selenity's eyes on him. He smiled at her softly and looked away, remembering what he did. She had forgiven Diamond for what he had done which had resulted in a beautiful daughter.  
  
Endymion held the champagne bottle and popped the cork open, hitting Usagi in the forehead.  
  
She looked angrily at Endyimon and sweatdropped as everyone laughed at her. Raia stirred quietly in her crib as Rini tickled her feet, feeling her mother brush past.   
  
Neo-Queen Selenity glided over to them, taking Usagi's and Jessica's hand in her own.  
  
"It is time you go back to the past my children. Raia is now safe and Illyria will not be appearing anytime soon." She told them, feeling Endymion's arms slide around her waist.  
  
"How will Raia be conceived in the future if Diamond has turned good?" Jessica asked quietly, feeling Usagi glare at her angrily. Selenity felt him stiffen and thought for a while before saying something.  
  
"I don't know my dear Jessica, only Sailor Pluto knows and she's very good at keeping it shut!" Neo-Queen Selenity told them with a slight laugh, earning a scowl from Sailor Pluto.  
  
"It is time to go, the door is open." Sailor Pluto said to them, Usagi and Jessica following her to the door in the passage. Raia let out a cute hiccup as Diamond rocked her, watching the doorway with careful eyes.  
  
They gave one look behind them at the glorious future before walking into the darkness they called the past. 


	10. Raia Returns Epilogue!

Author's Note :  
  
That's it people! The Raia Trilogy has now finished!  
  
If you wanna read it from start to finish, it goes:  
  
Sailor Seraphic's Bad Turn  
  
Sweet Selenity's New Daughter  
  
then Raia Returns!  
  
My next project will be a pack of stories based around Sailor Peace and her family! Also to finish off Iyari's Story!  
  
Gomen arigato XD U______U ^____________^ 


	11. Original Story of Raia Returns!

Raia Returns!!!!  
  
Porphyria sat on the swing watching the other children play. She was a stranger to this child she was looking for. She'd experienced a strange childhood, a strange emotion and a strange sense of loyalty towards the child.  
Porphyria wondered "How?, Why? What does this child have that I don't? All I can remember is leaving that place, that prison, that former self to serve Beryl." A small pink-haired girl ran to the swing beside Porphyria and began to swing so high she looked like she was touching the sky.  
Abruptly, the swing set became surrounded by darkness, the girl screamed for help. As she screamed, a golden crescent moon appeared on her forehead sending a bright pink beam into the sky. Porphyria jumped up and began to channel images of abondonment and negligence into the child's mind when she heard someone shout "Peace Earth Attack!" and a big ball of blue energy severed Porphyria's link with the child. Porphyria grabbed the time key which dangled from her neck and shouted a phrase which remained in her mind "Time Key Open! Take me to the future!"  
A portal opened and Porphyria jumped in with the pink-haired child in her arms. A few hours later, Porphyria woke up and sleepily she saw the child run towards a golden-haired woman and a tuxedo-wearing man.  
"Welcome Home Raia." Neo-Queen Serenity said offering a hand to Porphyria to help her up. "Serenity"Porphyria snarled "I am not this Raia you speak of. I am Porphyria, princess of the Negaverse." She said standing up and looked at all three of them angry but in a way confused. Neo-Queen Serenity opened her mouth to speak when a scout with long green hair and a green uniform walked up to her. "Queen Serenity, do I have your permission to open to open the time realm to the scouts of th past?" She asked.  
"You may Sailor Pluto" Neo-Queen Serenity said after nodding her head in thought. Sailor Pluto turned around and threw her sceptre into the air causing a loud bang revealing a large marble door-way. The door opened of its own accord and the scouts with a cat from the past ran in before Neo-Queen Serenity.   
Neo-Queen Serenity smiled and said "Luna, what brings you here? I had a feeling you would come after we found Raia with Reenie here. Welcome Sailor Moon and Sailor Peace." Luna looked up to the one she called Sailor Moon and said "This negaverse monster brought Reenie here with her own time key" before realising that they already knew that "T-t-that is Raia?" she stammered to which Porphyria shouted angrily "I am not Raia! And you are not my parents!" She lifted up her hands and blasted fireballs at Serenity. She collapsed to the floor the fireballs causing scorch marks in her royal dress.  
"Moon Crystal Healing!" Sailor Moon shouted and Porphyria screamed "NOOOOOOOO!!!" as a bright blue light surrounded her forcing the dark energy out of her. Porphyria crumpled to the floor as she transformed from the negaverse princess into the sweet-haired child of Serenity. Reenie ran over to Raia and picked the bundle up gently. She placed her sister in Neo-Queen Serenity's arms.  
"Our little baby." Serenity said proudly to Darien as the baby gurgled and giggled happily. Prince Darien looked to Sailor Moon and said "Sailor Moon do not worry about us as the future has changed once again. Neo-Queen Serenity is alive and Raia is able to grow up with her proper family." He turned and faced Sailor Peace to her he said "Welcome Sailor Peace. If you did not hear what I said to Sailor Moon do not worry." Queen Serenity looked up and nodded at Sailor Pluto. She obeyed the command and re-opened the large marble door. "Goodbye Sailor Moon! Goodbye Luna! Goodbye Sailor Peace!" Reenie shouted as the two scouts and Luna walked into the darkness that they called the past. 


End file.
